


Extracurricular Activity

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Professor Shiro fucks Lance, a slutty student who likes to tease him.





	Extracurricular Activity

 

He’s pretty sure his blood pressure has never been so high.

Takashi Shirogane has always been a professional.

That was before Lance.

Lance who liked to come to class in booty shorts and crop tops and give Shiro these…. looks.

Why couldn’t their university have a dress code? He really hoped the other students didn’t notice him blushing for almost his entire lecture.

He made it though and dismissed them. He needed to go home and… relax (jerk off).

Lance seemed to have other ideas. The last of the students filtered out and Lance closed the door, locking it.

“Say prof, this part of campus is pretty dead at this hour right?” He said, sauntering over until he was inches away. He smirked when Shiro’s eyes moved up and down his body of their own accord, following the movement of Shiro’s throat as he swallowed.

“I- I guess you could say that.”

And he was gifted with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Okay.

So he was precious on top of being sex on legs and Shiro was gonna die.

He didn’t know how his hands ended up on Lance’s bare waist but god he was so soft. He pulled Lance closer until their noses brushed together, leaning down and capturing smiling lips into a kiss.

Shiro broke the kiss, dropping to his knees to press kisses to Lance’s stomach, his hands roaming so he could feel it fluttering under his fingers.

They reached the button of Lance’s shorts and he undid it, pulling them down to reveal pale blue lace panties. He groaned.

“You’re going to kill me.”

Lance giggled, stepping out of his shorts.

“Don’t go dying yet, handsome.”

He pulled Shiro up for another kiss and undid his belt. Shiro barely registers his pants coming off because Lance was kissing the life out of him.

Lance moaned into their kiss, hands coming up to undo the buttons of Shiro’s shirt, sliding the fabric of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor while his hands gripped the skin of muscled arms.

“Wow, you must be strong.”

As if to prove his point Shiro lifted him up and lay him across the desk. He pulled down the lace panties, exhaling at Lance being exposed to him and just taking him in. Lance tingled all over under Shiro’s stare.

“Touch me.”

Then Shiro was on him. With his mouth and hands… and Lance thought he’d prepared for everything except the feeling of Shiro’s skilled tongue in his ass.

He cried out, using his legs to pull Shiro closer while a finger slid into him.

He heard Shiro chuckle.

“Oh you slut… you’re already stretched out…. did you prep yourself or did someone else fuck you open for me?”

Lamce hesitated earning a sharp smack to his ass that made him cry out.

“Answer me.”

“I was fucked open.”

“By who?”

“I- I can’t-”

Smack!

“Ah! Kolivan!”

Smack!

“Was he the only one?”

“Pleeaaase.”

Smack!

“Ah!”

“Was. He. The. Only. One,” he growled punctuation each word with another smack.

Lance’s ass was flaming red at this point.

“L-Lotor Daibazaal.”

Shiro chuckled.

“The son of the dean of a rival school? Naughty. Who else?”

“Shiro…”

Smack.

“Who else? Tell me everything.”

“Lotor before school, Coach Kolivan in the showers after wrestling practice-”

“You don’t wrestle.”

Lance smirked.

“Not for the school anyway. There was also Matt Holt -”

“From the chess club? Didn’t know you were into that.”

“He’s freakier than you think. Fucked him around noon in the supply closet down the hall.”

Shiro hummed, sliding in three more fingers, sighing at the feel of Lance wrapped around them.

“And before I came here I sucked off Alfor. We didn't have time for more today.”

“The Dean? You have balls, Lance. Fucking him and Lotor.”

“Oh they know. They’ve shared me before.”

That made Shiro hot all over. He’d love to share Lance with another beautiful man. Although he’d probably go with Kolivan who was so beefy he made Shiro look delicate.

“Lube?”

Lance pointed to the small backpack he’d left on the floor.

“Front pocket.”

Shiro found it, lubing up his cock and rubbing some of it on Lance’s hole before sliding in making both of them moan.

Shiro set a brutal pace and Lance wasn’t complaining. The desk shook under them from the force of it and Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and held on for dear life. His tongue lolled put of his mouth when Shiro found his sweet spot and kept hitting it with precision.

Shiro huffed feeling Lance squeeze around him.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Lance winked.

“That’s the idea, babe.”

And soon he was, hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside of Lance, the feel of Shiro filling him sending Lance over the edge with a sharp cry as he came all over their stomachs.

Shiro pulled out to watch Lance’s hole drip with his come while Lance panted, still catching his breath.

“Same time tomorrow?” Shiro asked, suddenly not as sure of himself.

Lance laughed, lifting himself onto his elbows to beam at him.

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
